


A Very Teen Wolf Christmas

by yerawizardjane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, EVERYONE IS ALIVE HALLELUJAH, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Presents, Scisaac - Freeform, Teen Wolf Christmas, berica, i just have a lot of christmas feels, lydison, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerawizardjane/pseuds/yerawizardjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little collection of stories centering around each pairing as a blizzard sweeps through Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott and Isaac

“You’re sure no-one will be there?” Scott could still hear the worry in Isaac’s voice, despite the roar of the bike beneath them. Houses and trees whipped past them as Scott accelerated. 

“I’m sure,” Scott replied, letting the smirk creep into his voice. Tiny white flakes were beginning to fall, already sticking to the ground. It was supposed to be the blizzard of the century, according to the weather report his Mum had been watching as they left the house. Luckily, the heightened senses of two young werewolves were enough to avoid any slippery patches. 

The snow was already an inch thick on the tarmac as they pulled into the small car park outside the vets. The light from the dog pens fell onto the snow, making it look as though it was made of gold. Scott removed his helmet and grinned at Isaac, who blushed, avoiding his gaze.

They had been meeting in secret for the last few months. Kissing and groping each other whenever they got the chance, which was surprisingly often now that Isaac was living at Scott’s house. It had started on Halloween, where the gang had dressed as the Justice League. Derek had insisted on being Batman (something about having a jawline that wasn’t crooked) so Scott had called Nightwing before any of other guys could. Isaac had decided on Green Lantern, and something about those tight black pants and the little lantern Melissa had found at a thrift shop and painted green had sent Scott’s libido into overdrive. The next thing he knew, they had been making out in Lydia’s closet (he was trying to ignore the irony of the location) and probably would have done more had it not been for a drunken Stiles (looking surprisingly buff in a Flash costume) opening the door, apparently looking for somewhere to throw up. Scott was sure there had been someone else in the room at that point, but had been too intent on inventing a story to placate Stiles’ questioning to give it much thought. Luckily, Stiles seemed to have ingested a large amount of skittles vodka, and hadn’t seemed to have remembered the incident the next day. From then on, Scott and Isaac had agreed to be more careful about their make out locations.

Scott left the lights in the main reception off, automatically reaching for the keys underneath the counter and heading towards the steps leading down to the basement. 

“Wait,” Isaac was still standing in the doorway, his silhouette illuminated by the now heavily falling snow behind him. Scott turned around, trying to hide the fact that the sight made the air disappear from his lungs. 

“What’s wrong?” The dark-haired boy cocked his head, “We’ll still make it to Lydia’s party, if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
Isaac shook his head, closing the door behind him and throwing his jacket onto the reception desk, “It’s not that.”

“Then what?” Scott moved closer to the taller boy, hurt clouding his expression when Isaac moved away from him.

Isaac didn’t answer him for a moment, instead crossing the reception and leaning against the desk, “I’m just…I’m just tired of screwing around.”

Scott froze, “What?”

“All the secrecy, the lying to our friends, it doesn’t feel fun or right anymore. It just feels kind of cheap and…” Isaac shook his head, “I know we’ve not actually literally screwed around and it’s just making out and the occasional...”

“What are you saying exactly? That you want to tell everyone?” Scott moved closer to where Isaac was sitting, staring at his knees, “Because it was your idea to keep it a secret in the first-”

“Yeah, well, I thought it would be fun. I panicked when Stiles opened the door on us and it just seemed easier to keep it a secret for a while. I guess…” Isaac sighed, still not meeting Scott’s eyes, “I guess some part of me still thought it was wrong.”

Scott felt something catch in his throat, “Wrong? You think it’s wrong for us to like each other? To like making out with each other? To enjoy being with other? What’s so wrong about that?”

“No…” Isaac glanced up, “No, what I meant was-”

“I thought you got it. It’s not just messing around. I wanted to…” Scott shook his head, “You know what? Never mind. I guess I was wrong.”

“Scott-” Isaac moved forward, “I didn’t mean it like that. Scott!” But the other boy had already walked out of the door, disappearing into the swirling whiteness.

“Goddammit!” Isaac hissed, rushing after him. The snow was almost blindingly white, so much so that Isaac walked into Scott’s parked bike, nearly sending it crashing to the ground.

“Scott!” He squinted through the blizzard, only seeing the faint outline of the trees that bordered the woods, “SCOTT!”

He pulled out his phone, cursing when he saw that he had no signal. Still swearing under his breath, he walked back into the vets and flicked the main reception lights on. The keys to the basement were lying on the floor and Isaac picked them up, figuring he might as well move to a warmer waiting place. 

The door creaked loudly as Isaac heaved it open, and he descended the narrow staircase carefully, trying to ignore the dusty cobwebs that hung from every wall. He finally reached the bottom and fumbled around for the light switch, eventually finding it to be a pull one. Light flooded the basement and Isaac couldn’t help but let a faint gasp escape his lips as he took in the room. Blue and green fairy lights hung from the ceiling, making the place look like the Santa’s grotto the gang had visited a week ago in the mall. This was further accentuated by the huge Christmas tree in the middle of the room, which looked like it had been pulled straight from the woods across the road. Isaac wondered how it hadn’t toppled over from the weight of the hundreds of strings of tinsel that adorned it. He walked further into the room, almost tripping over the mini blanket fort that had been erected at the base of the tree. Isaac recognised the Justice League blanket he had got for Scott’s birthday and smiled to himself, reaching out to stroke the fleecy softness. 

“You like it?” Isaac spun around to see Scott standing in the doorway, snow glinting in his hair and clothes. He was smirking at Isaac’s stunned expression, but there was something soft and warm in his eyes, and Isaac’s heart seemed to miss a beat as he struggled to answer.

“It’s….it’s amazing. When did you do this?”

Scott shrugged, moving closer, “I’ve been putting it together for the past few weeks. Deaton helped with a lot of it, getting the fairy lights and giving me some spare blankets.” He was now almost nose to nose with Isaac, “It’s your Christmas present.”

Isaac smiled, his cheeks turning red again, “You shouldn’t have…”

“Of course I should have, you’re my boyfriend, aren’t you? I had to make our first Christmas special somehow.” Scott wrapped his arms around the taller boy, pulling him until his head was resting on his shoulder.

“Scott, what I said before, about it being wrong…I just meant…I guess my Dad still affects me more than I let on.”

“I know, and it’s okay. I realised as soon as I left that you didn’t mean it like I took it. I guess I was being a little dramatic,” Isaac could feel Scott’s smirk against his shoulder, “I just wanted this to be perfect.”

Isaac leant back and looked at his new boyfriend, “It _is_ perfect.”


	2. Boyd and Erica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We join Boyd and Erica as they head towards Lydia's party. But will they get there before the blizzard comes?

“We’re going to be late!” Erica huffed as she opened the passenger door to Boyd’s car, “What took you so long?”

Boyd raised his eyebrows, “You telling me you needed an extra thirty minutes was what took me so long.”

Erica rolled her eyes and strapped herself in, “Yeah, well, I didn’t mean literally half an hour.”

“How was I supposed to-?”

“Just drive already,” Erica smirked at him, “And take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

It was Boyd’s turn to roll his eyes as he shifted the car into gear and pulled away from the kerb. Not staring at Erica was easier said than done when she was wearing a ridiculously low cut red dress. He couldn’t help but glance over every few seconds, almost mesmerised by how gorgeous she looked.

“Nice outfit, by the way,” Erica noted, giving Boyd a quick look up and down, “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again…green is definitely a good colour for you.”

“Well, I thought I’d get into the spirit. It is Christmas Eve, after all.”

Erica smiled and reached over to turn the volume of the radio up. The beginning of The Pogues’ ‘Fairytale of New York’ was soon blasting out, much to Boyd’s dismay and Erica’s delight. Soon, the latter was singing along.

_It was Christmas Eve babe_   
_In the drunk tank_   
_An old man said to me,_   
_Won't see another one_   
_And then he sang a song_   
_The Rare Old Mountain Dew_   
_I turned my face away_

Boyd chuckled as Erica swayed along to the music. Her eyes were closed, with her curly blonde hair bobbing on her shoulders.

_Got on a lucky one_   
_Came in eighteen to one_   
_I've got a feeling_   
_This year's for me and you_   
_So happy Christmas_   
_I love you baby_   
_I can see a better time_   
_When all our dreams come true_

“Your turn!” Erica giggled as the music grew louder, a crescendo of violins and drums filling the car. Boyd smirked and began singing, suddenly not caring if he had the world’s worst voice.

_They've got cars_   
_Big as bars_   
_They've got rivers of gold_   
_But the wind goes right through you_   
_It's no place for the old_   
_When you first took my hand_   
_On a cold Christmas Eve_   
_You promised me_   
_Broadway was waiting for me_

“Not bad!” Erica was laughing now, her hair streaming behind her as the warm air from the heater hit her. Boyd was having a hard time keeping his eye on the road with a sight like that beside him.

_You were handsome_   
_You were pretty_   
_Queen of New York City_   
_When the band finished playing_   
_They howled out for-_

“Boyd, look out!” Erica suddenly screamed, and he looked at the road just in time to see a black dog standing in the middle of the road. He swerved, but both of them felt the small thud as the front bumper collided with the animal. 

Erica was out of the car before Boyd had time to turn off the ignition, kneeling over the injured party. He could already see her hand deep in its fur, trying to assess the damage and take away some of the pain. He crouched down beside her, hand shaking as he reached for his phone. He stopped as her free hand reached out to clutch his.

“He’s okay,” She whispered, “Just a broken leg, I think. We need to get him to the vets.” She glanced at him, taking in his shaking hands and closed eyes, “I’ll drive, you lift him carefully into the back seat.”

Boyd nodded and carefully lifted the dog from the snow, transferring pain relief as he did so. Erica was already in the driver’s seat, her high heels lying on the floor of the passenger seat. She hit the accelerator as soon as Boyd had shut the passenger seat door, his eyes now on the animal in the back seat.

Erica reached over and took his hand again, keeping her eyes on the road, “He came out of nowhere, okay? These things happen and nobody’s badly hurt so don’t worry, alright?” She glanced over at Boyd, “Don’t blame yourself, I shouldn’t have looked so hot.”

Boyd gave a weak chuckle and she gave his hand a quick squeeze before returning her own to the steering wheel. 

They pulled into the vet’s small car park, leaving deep tyre tracks in the snow. Erica stepped back into the heels before striding through the ankle deep snow, holding the door open for Boyd as he carried the dog inside.

“Scott’s motorbike was outside; do you think he’s here?” She glanced around, noting Isaac’s jacket on the counter, “I think Isaac’s here. Maybe they’re having another “secret” make out session.” She grinned at Boyd, who smirked back. There wasn’t anyone in Beacon Hills who didn’t know about Scott and Isaac.

“Scott? Isaac?” Erica moved towards the slightly ajar basement door, “Can you stop making out for a minute and come and help us?”

“Erica?!” Came the slightly strangled reply from the basement, “What are doing here?”

“We hit a dog on the way to Lydia’s,” Erica replied, “I think he’s broken his leg, could you come and check, please?”

A minute later, Scott emerged from the basement door, his face flushed, and his buttons done up haphazardly. He gave Boyd a sheepish smile when the older boy raised his eyebrows. Isaac followed him up, wearing an equally guilty, but happy, smile. Erica and Boyd exchanged smirks as Scott placed the dog on a table, his hands gently examining the animal. The other three watched silently. Well, two of them did. Isaac was too busy noting the anxious pair holding hands under the table, seemingly unaware that Isaac was actually tall enough to see it. He smiled to himself, returning his gaze to his adorably rumpled boyfriend.

“He’s fine,” Scott told them as he looked up, “Just a broken leg, but I’ll splint it up and keep him overnight. He’s not got a collar or a microchip so I’m thinking he might be a stray. In that case, Deaton will send him to the animal sanctuary when he’s healed.” He smiled as Boyd’s shoulders sagged in relief, “Can we call him Tiny Tim or is that too cliché?”  
Boyd let out a short huff of laughter and Erica looked at him in surprise, before bursting into a fit of giggles herself. Isaac joined in and soon all four of them were trying to catch their breath, tears leaking out eyes as they doubled over. And they couldn’t stop for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Berica, so much potential :(. As usual, please let me know what you thought, and check out my other stories if you like what I've written. Next up is Stiles and Derek.


	3. Stiles and Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is trapped in the blizzard, and the closest shelter is Derek's loft.

“Goddamn it!” Stiles slammed his hand on his steering wheel, achieving nothing but a sharp pain in his wrist, “Ow!”

He was sitting in his jeep, staring at the snow covered windows in dismay. It hadn’t been snowing when he had set off, and now he was stuck in the middle of blizzard in his stupid broken down jeep. Stiles leant back in his seat, massaging his temple with his uninjured hand as he tried to think his situation out logically. He couldn’t walk home and he couldn’t walk to Lydia’s, owing to his lack of a coat or even a hoody. He was just wearing a red sweater with a reindeer’s face (Scott’s idea of a joke last year, though it was surprisingly comfy) on the front of it, with a short sleeved t-shirt underneath. He was already shivering in the car, and had to move fast unless he wanted to turn into a icicle. He squinted out the window again, and suddenly realised he was within five minutes walking distance of Derek’s flat. Not stopping to give this new idea a second thought, he heaved himself out of the door, grabbing his bag and setting off at a brisk pace. His new trainers were soaked through after about ten seconds of walking, and he could feel ice forming on his eyelashes. He practically ran up the stairs in the apartment building, and hammered on the door, praying that Derek hadn’t left for Lydia’s party yet.

He was just considering calling Boyd and begging a lift from his four wheel drive when the door slid open, revealing Derek Hale, topless and with a toothbrush sticking out his mouth. If he was surprised to see Stiles standing in his doorway, soaking wet and probably slightly blue, he didn’t show it. Instead, he stepped back, letting Stiles into the apartment.

“I’m sorry, man. My jeep broke down and I didn’t even bring a jacket because it wasn’t even snowing when I left my house and I can’t believe it’s actually warm in here it’s usually freaking freezing and were you still planning to go to Lydia’s because I don’t think your car could get through the snow so should I just call my Dad and get-”

“Stiles,” Derek was still standing by the door, looking completely overwhelmed, “Just…just sit down for a minute and I’ll get you a change of clothes.”

Stiles swallowed and sank down onto the unmade bed in the corner, pulling the reindeer jumper over his head and placing it over a chair to dry. He looked around the flat properly and nearly fell off the bed when he saw a Christmas tree standing in the corner of the room. He practically sprinted across the room to get a closer look, taking in the badly placed tinsel and the star made out of foil at the top of the tree. Had Cora put it up before she had left to spend Christmas with her friends? Somehow, he couldn’t see Derek taking the time to decorate his loft for the holidays.

A pile of presents at the bottom of the tree caught his eye and he bent down to examine them. It looked like Scott was getting the Game of Thrones boxset he had wanted, Isaac seemed to be getting a new scarf, Allison had requested gift vouchers from everyone and Lydia was getting some make up (which Stiles could only presume Cora had picked out for her older brother). Finally, Stiles found a large, flat, rectangular present with ‘Stiles’ written on the gift tag in green ink. He picked the parcel up, feeling the sharp edges on the corners.

“I thought we were exchanging presents at the party?” Derek said, walking down the stairs with a bundle of clothes folded over one arm. Stiles almost dropped the present, giving the now shirted Derek a glare.

“The party isn’t really looking that likely now though,” He pleaded, “What with this blizzard and everything.”

Derek gave a small chuckle before leaning down to turn the tree’s lights on. The multi-coloured bulbs reflected in his eyes when he straightened up, making the bright blue shine through. Stiles swallowed quickly, trying to recover from the shock that had coursed through his body.

“Can we open them at midnight, then? I’ve got yours in my bag.”

Derek grinned, shaking his head, “Fine. Let’s watch a film or something first.”

_____

The credits of ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ rolled up the TV screen, unwatched by Derek and Stiles, who were both asleep on the couch. Stiles’ head was resting on Derek’s chest, and Derek’s arm had somehow made its way around the younger boy.

Derek’s phone suddenly went off, making both guys jump to opposite ends of the sofa. Derek scrambled to find his phone, trying to hide his burning cheeks as he walked over to the window.

“Cora? Hey, yeah, I know. No, I’m not at Lydia’s, there’s a massive blizzard…just me and Stiles. No, his car broke down. What? I-” He turned to face Stiles, an apologetic look on his face as he covered the phone, “I’m going to take this upstairs, okay? I’ll be back in a minute.”

Stiles nodded sleepily and watched as Derek ascended the spiral staircase. It suddenly occurred to him that the last time he and Derek had been alone had been at Lydia’s last party on Halloween. Scott had had the awesome idea of the group going as the Justice League. Derek had been Batman, of course, and Stiles had chosen the Flash because, let’s face it, red was totally his colour. Erica (Black Canary) and Boyd (Superman) had made skittles shots and that was all Stiles could remember from the evening. Apart from one blurry image of him and Derek in a bathroom. Stiles figured he’d been such a drunken mess that Derek had found him in the bathroom, after being banned from Lydia’s closet by Scott and Isaac. He also had a horrible feeling Derek had been present while actual throwing up was occurring. 

Stiles stood up and went over to the window, watching the thick white flakes falling from the grey sky outside. It was really quiet in Derek’s loft, which he always found weirdly comforting. It was actually one of the perks of having Derek being a proper part of the group, being able to just come whenever, without a reason. In fact, Stiles seemed to be the only one that would ever come around as Derek still seemed to intimidate the rest of the group. Stiles knew he was a big softy at heart though, as was demonstrated by his loft’s decoration and the fact that he actually owned ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ on video (who even owned videos anymore?). Since the Halloween party, Stiles had found himself in the flat quite a lot, finding it to be a pretty good sanctuary when he was feeling stressed out or tired. Derek always seemed to know exactly when he needed just to watch a movie, or talk it out, or even just sit around without talking. He was probably here nowadays more than he was at Scott’s.

“Sorry about that,” Derek broke Stiles’ train of thought as he descended the spiral staircase, “Cora just wanted to wish me a merry Christmas at midnight.”

“No prob-…wait.” Stiles spun around to face Derek, “It’s midnight?”

Derek grinned, “I call opening my present first!” He ignored the injured look on Stiles’ face as he held out his hands to the younger boy, “Where is it?”

Stiles huffed off to retrieve his bag, muttering something about the ghosts of Christmas visiting early this year. He pulled a large, brown envelope from his bag and placed it into Derek’s outstretched hands, feeling a flash of heat as their skin momentarily connected. 

“If you don’t like it then…” Stiles trailed off as Derek ripped open the envelope to reveal a cream piece of card, “Then I’ll…I’ll get you something-”

“You’ve adopted a dog for me?” Derek looked up from the card, eyes wide, “A dog?”

“He’s more like…well, a wolf,” Stiles swallowed, “I know it’s a big responsibility but he was brought into the vets after being abandoned and he just reminded me so much of you that I just had to get him. Scott called him Remus but you could always rename him if you want him, I just figured this place could use some warmth even though now you’ve got the decorations and whatever so I guess you’re already there-”

Stiles’ rambling was suddenly muffled as Derek pulled him into a fierce hug, enveloping his face into the warmth of Derek’s shoulder. Stiles felt himself relax into this sudden display of affection, a familiar feeling sweeping over him as Derek’s arms squeezed his back even harder. He pulled away almost as suddenly, a huge grin on his face.  
“Of course I want him, are you kidding? This is the best Christmas present I’ve ever had!” He smiled again and bent down to pick up the large, rectangular present Stiles had found earlier, “Don’t judge me too harshly for this one.”

Stiles grabbed the present eagerly, ripping the wrapping paper off within seconds. Inside, he found a large glass frame with a collage of photos from the past year painstakingly arranged inside it. There were snaps of the gang from various birthday parties and trips, some candid shots Stiles hadn’t even seen Derek take and other random Polaroids. His eyes scanned the glass frame’s contents, and he chuckled at some of the pictures where his friends were intoxicated, Scott pulling stupid faces and Lydia pulling her tongue out behind him.

It was around the middle of the frame that he saw one of himself in the Flash costume from Halloween. He was sitting on the floor of Lydia’s parent’s room, fast asleep. Stiles looked closer, noticing a black smudge around his lips and his messy hair. He was pretty sure his hair had been slicked back that night so it looked right in the Flash hood.  
“When did you take this?” He asked, pointing at the photo, “And what’s with the black smudges on my face? I didn’t even have any black make up on…” He trailed off, staring at Derek, who looked away abruptly.

_“I didn’t want to throw up in the closet, I just wanted to sleep there. It’s actually really cosy and Lydia’s stuff is all dry cleaned so it smells really good, you know?” Stiles was firmly tucked under Derek’s arm, being half dragged, half carried to the en-suite bathroom._

_“I don’t think she knows. She’s got a lot of designer stuff so I think she’s scared that if you’re ill, the Prada’ll suffer.”_

_Stiles could hear the smirk in Derek’s voice, but couldn’t be bothered to comment on it. Right now, his biggest priority was not vomiting on Derek’s expensive Batman costume, or Lydia’s parent’s expensive cream carpet. He concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, and didn’t look up until he banged his head against the door to the master bedroom. Derek chuckled again, pushing the door open and gently manoeuvring Stiles through the frame, making sure he didn’t injure himself again. He kept leading Stiles until they reached the en-suite. Stiles hurried forward, just reaching the toilet bowl inside. He felt a sudden pressure on his shoulders, and realised that Derek was resting his hands on them._

_“No…go away…” He moaned, resting his head on the upright lid of the toilet, “Go back to the party.”_

_“And miss this gorgeous sight?” Derek squeezed Stiles’ shoulders, “Now, why would I do a thing like that?”_

_Stiles sighed, “It may be a while…”_

_____

_Stiles spat mouthwash into the sink, watching Derek in the mirror’s reflection. After twenty minutes of throwing up, he felt a lot better for it. The strong hands on his shoulders had probably also aided the recovery. He wiped his mouth with one of the sky blue towels that adorned the bathroom, and walked back into the bedroom. It was dark apart from the light flooding through from the open en-suite door. Stiles half-collapsed onto the soft carpet, pulling his knees up to his chin and staring at Derek’s legs. They suddenly straightened as the older boy stood up and sat down next to him. Another sigh escaped him before he could stifle it, and he rested his head on Derek’s shoulder, closing his eyes._

_“Tired?”_

_Stiles answered with a jaw-cracking yawn, “It takes a lot of energy to expel most of your daily food intake.”_

_Derek chuckled, and Stiles could feel the laugh vibrating through his body, “It was quite impressive.”_

_Stiles looked up so he and Derek were facing each other, “Thanks for looking out for me.”_

_“I’m always looking out for you.”_

_Stiles frowned, “About that…when did it start happening exactly? What changed?”_

_Derek looked down at the carpet, seemingly in deep thought, “I guess I changed. Things changed. Circumstances got more…complicated.”_

_“How so?”_

_“I started to…to care about someone.” Derek looked up, “You.”_

_“Me?” Stiles inhaled sharply, spluttering as the air went down the wrong windpipe. He coughed loudly, “You care about me?”_

_Derek smiled, “I care a lot about you, actually. Enough to hope that you don’t remember this tomorrow morning. Because I’m very close to saying…” He trailed off at the sound of a body contacting the carpet and, looking down, saw Stiles fast asleep on the floor._

_“I love you.” He whispered, and the flash lit Stiles’ sleeping figure in the darkness._

_____

“That night…you told me something…” Stiles was staring at Derek, whose cheeks were slowly turning red, “You said you cared about me. A lot.”

Derek stood up, turning to face the window, “You weren’t supposed to remember that. I…I didn’t…I don’t…” He rested his head against the glass, breathing a small circle of condensation onto it.

“You don’t care about me?” Stiles was right behind him, “I hope that’s not true.”

Derek closed his eyes, “Why?”

“Because I’m in love with you, and it would be a bit awkward if you didn’t at least care about me in return. I’m not into that unrequited love crap.”

Derek turned around to see Stiles, his bright pink cheeks only highlighting his mischievous smirk.”

“You…love me?” Derek’s smile returned, “But…”

“No buts. Just kiss me, you idiot.”

Derek leaned in, covering that adorable smirk with his own lips, softly at first and then more desperately. He pulled Stiles towards him until he was flush against his body, the frantic heart beating a pulse against Derek’s chest. And Stiles…his hands were everywhere, clutching Derek’s back as if he was the last lifesaver on a sinking ship. They eventually broke apart, gasping in the sudden warmth of the loft. 

“Well, merry Christmas to me,” Stiles said, smirking down at the suddenly bulging fly of Derek’s jeans.

Derek grinned, “Oh, I’ll make sure of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, I've started uni again and this term has been crazy so far. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, please leaves kudos and comments.  
> Next...Lydia and Allison!

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I love a good dose of fluff and angst. Next...Boyd and Erica.


End file.
